This invention relates to the field of alpha-olefin polymerization.
Various polymerization processes are known in the art. For example, both chromium and titanium catalyst systems are known to polymerize ethylene. However, even these two popular polymerization systems do not provide solutions to all consumer demands. Consequently, research has been conducted to find new and better polymerization schemes.
One of the important polymer properties is the molecular weight of the polymer. For example, the molecular weight of polyethylene can influence the following properties of the resin: tensile strength; tear strength; low temperature toughness; softening temperature; impact strength; environmental stress crack resistance; melt fluidity; and melt drawability. Consequently, methods are constantly sought which would provide a means to control the molecular weight of a polyolefin.